New Guardian, Personality Problem
by Sai-Party
Summary: After The ring fight and all, Varia need a new Cloud Guardian. The only thing the about this person is just a piece of paper with a name Lucifero written on it. What Squalo and the other (except for Xanxus with his Hyper Intuition) don't know is, the person they're searching for is just a girl not more than 8-9 years old with a personality problem.


Me: Hello Everybody! Yamamoto-san, please do the disclaimer!

Yamamoto: Minna-san, Sai-chan**doesn't own KHR except for the story line, Mia/Aim and other OCs. **Enjoy this story. *wave*

**Me: Warning: Colorful language, Bad Grammar, Blood, death, err...unicorn? well, actually I don't want to care anymore.**

**(This take place 2 weeks after the ring battle when Varia overcome that Xanxus doesn't have any Vongola blood and other things okay?)**

R&R… Flame me. Review me! I want to be a good writer!

* * *

><p>Varia HQ,<p>

The day at Varia HQ is as normal as ever. Not a single bird is chirping outside, the forest look scary as ever, black clouds are thundering like normal and… FUCK THIS WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT IT?

A certain prince is practicing throwing-knife, as Squalo would say, in the living room with a cat-like grin plaster on his lips. He let out a 'shishishi' laugh as the man beneath him scream in pain when the prince 'uniquely' knife come flying through his chest. The torture had ending his pain.

"What a stupid peasant. How dare you make a scratch on my precious knife? You bastard," Bel then glance at the two cowering maids who fear for their own life. "You two peasants take this garbage and throw it out." The two maids nod in fear and move towards the unrecognizable dead body. "This will be a lesson for you stupid peasants who still alive to not make any scratch on my knives when you polish it." He then turns on his heel and start to walk away from the living room and towards the dining room.

"VROOOIII! FINALLY YOU HERE BRAT! TODAY WE GONNA GO TO AN ISOLATED VILLAGE ON THE SOUTHERN ITALY TO GO RECRUIT SOMEONE AND REPLACE THAT GOLA MOSCA AND BE OUR CLOUD GUARDIAN! BETTER YOU BRATS PACK YOUR BAGS A.S.A.P! WE LEAVE IN 30 MINUTES!" As soon as Squalo finish his announcement, a glass full of tequila come flying straight to his head.

When the glass was on the air and hit his head, it's like a slow-motion in those new movies. Seriously, it's like in a slow-motion.

"THE FUCK IS THAT FOR YOU SHITTY-BOSS! NOW I HAVE TO WASH MY HAIR AGAIN!" Squalo burst on top of his lungs. "Shut up trash. You're noisy." The person who is responsible for the mad shark just smirk, amused with the reaction that he got. Xanxus then sipping his new glass of tequila mumbling something like 'Shark Trash' and 'Scum' making the sharks goes 'VOOIII' crazily while the other just run from the scene, escaping from being sliced. The raven doesn't even have too though.

At a small village,

"Ushishishi... a small village full of peasants but still held a nice view." Belphegor gaze at the view. A view of a beautiful sea hiding behind among the trees gives the place a look of mysterious but also calming. Adding that it is afternoon, the sunset looks really breath-taking. He likes on how it looks. Well, if he can look. But surely, he will never admit it though.

"Mu… I don't believe it that I have to do this job without getting some bonus..." Being Mammon he is start to complain.

"Vooii, we must find that person in a week or else that shitty-boss of yours will go berserk." Squalo said taking his view on the muddy road. "Don't talk bad about Boss!" Levi suddenly interrupts. Squalo growl under his breath.

"Vooii! Listen here! I don't give a fucking fuck of what fucking names I give to that fucking man! Better you fucking remember it!" Squalo turn back from the other."Ma,Squ~ don't swear like that." Lussuria said in a concern motherly like. "Tch, don't give a fuck Lussuria." Squalo turn and his eyes furiously look for the 'target'.

"Mu... Squalo,how can we find that person without any clue?" The flying Arcobaleno ask. "Tch... I don't know too. What I got about this person is just his name," Squalo turn back at his comrades. "Shishishi, the prince want to know the name," Squalo glance at them before he said, "Lucifero,"

PANK!

The Assassins turn their back and see a teenage girl run away from them, leaving all of the broken, maybe newly washed glasses on the ground. "Varia! She may know something! Don't loss her!" And the Varia move.

Random villagers POV

"Lucifero," The long, silver haired guy said. Oh no! Not another! I got to run from them! "Varia! She may know something! Don't loss her!" The guy, that I consider the leader, commands them.

Why am I so scared you ask? Well, 5 years ago, The Mayor had told the villagers, if they were strangers that looking dangerous said that cursed name, run away from them.

And here I am, running away from strangers... again. Sometime, they were people who chase me and sometime they just leave me alone. There is never EVER those strangers can catch up with me. But why...

"But Why For Forsaken These Guys Are Fast!" I scream it loud. "Shishishi... because I am a prince. Of course I can catch up with a snail peasant." He said. "I don't have anything to do with you guys!" My legs becoming numb and numb on each step I took towards my house.

"Go Away!" With my hand on the knob, I pull it open and slam it close and lock it. I took a few steps back and watch the door while panting heavily.

"VOOIII! WOMAN! NOW TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS LUCIFERO PERSON!" I heard a REALLY loud voice from behind me that made me go paralysed. How can they enter my house...a-and how... when...

"Good job Mammon-chan~" The feather-red guy said.

There go my answer when the floor, wall and even furniture are spinning. Until then, I realized that I am a hundred meter apart from my REAL house. This is bad, or should I say, the worst scene ever? THEY COULD KILL ME! God! Help me! I turn slowly and stare in shock and fear at them.

No One POV

A stare of disbelief is given by the girl to the assassin. "VOOIII! BETTER YOU SPEAK UP WOMAN!" A few second past before the girl crouches down and start crying uncontrollably.

The Varia stare at the girl with confused look. Squalo sigh, "Lussuria," He signaled. Lussuria walk towards the girl and put his right hand on the girl's shoulder. "Honey, we don't mean any harm. Well except for Bel-chan. But do you know where does this Lucifero person live?" The girl lifts her head and stares at Lussuria for a moment before noddingand mumble out a small, "Okay,"

15 minutes later,

They arrive at a border that is separating this side and the dark side of the village. The girl excuse herself saying that they would find Lucifero in that place. The girl then turns and run for her live. The Varian shrug, the line of darkness then was crossed by them.

"Vooi, this place is a shit." Squalo commented. "Hmp. A royal prince like me should never be here," Belphegor complain princely like.

The dark side is really dump. Wherever they go, people seeing gambling, drinking, and other stupid things that you know what I mean. The buildings there aren't that great either. The smells of cheap alcohol making them almost appreciate Xanxus's alcohol more. Well, almost... except for Stupid Levy.

"Mu~ how can we find that guy? It's a waste of time and money," Mammon flies and land on Bel's head. "Shishishi you're right Monta," Bel pat Mammon's hoddie head. "You call me like that again I will make sure you will pay me half of your account," Mammon warned and Belphegor just laugh his signature.

Suddenly, a guy, holding a switch blade, run towards Squalo, screaming, "Give Me Your Money!" Squalo then turn and land the man a swift kick on the man's stomach. A groan of pain left out from the man who is now on the ground in just a second.

"Voii! You're 100,000 years late to challenge me scum!" Squalo then step on the guy's chest. Smirking proudly when the not-so-poor guy whimper in fear. "Now tell me, who the fuck named Lucifero in this village or I will turn you to sashimi in 20 second." He then point his sword towards the man's face. **(A/N: Don't ask me when he attach the sword on his hand...please...)**

"Forgive me please. I-I don't want to die." The guy cried. "If you don't want to die in a fucking horrible way, show us who the fuck is this Lucifero," Squalo command. The guy nods furiously before stand up and motion for the Varia to follow him.

The guy stops 5 feet away from a bar and shakily point at the entrance. There, a girl in 8-9 years old is drinking a glass of HeavySeas on a high chair and a barrel as table. She has neck-length lavender coloured hair and a pigtail on the right side using a red ribbon. Sideburns until chest. Milky white skin. Black t-shirt with a huge red skull in the middle. Fingerless gloves. Leather belt and a square beg on the right hip. Dark blue sneakers. White stockings. Behind her, a black, metal thing leans against the wall.

Squalo turn towards the man in fury. "How the fucking dare you fucker lied to us! Bel!" Squalo throw the poor man towards the psychotic prince who is laughing crazily. "Ceh, useless scum," Squalo turn back at the bar, seeing as the girl now put down the large glass down and open her eyes. Her purple eyes give a slight chills towards Squalo because... well, human shouldn't have that hair and eyes colour in a natural way.**(A/N: silver hair too *kicked*)**

The girl then jumps down from the chair and grabs the metal thingy and makes her way towards the Varias before,

"Lucifero Mia! I'm here to kill you!" They suddenly are surrounded by half of the DarkVillage villagers. 'Mia' stop on her track and mutter under her breath loudly, "Stupid Assholes,"

Squalo POV

"Stupid Assholes," that girl or should I say, Lucifero, mutter under her breath. I got a feeling that this will turn out the same as Lussuria 'accidentally' leave Belphegor in a same room with our last victim. Fuck. That day, Xanxus shoot madly at me and those stupid scums about losing precious information.

"How dare you say it like that," a man, who I guess is the leader, come up from behind the crowd. Lucifero just stare stupidly at the stupid man. This is my chance to see if this Lucifero is the one who we searching for.

"Ushishishi, captain Squalo, can we participant in this too? Looks fun shishi," that stupid brat said. "No, leave it be. I want to see if this Lucifero is the one we've tried to search for." I turn towards them before said,

3rd POV

"Varia, we gonna leave this mess to that girl," Squalo said towards his comrades. "We're just gonna watch it from here," Lussuria nod. Mammon and Levi don't care and Belphegor pout. "Stingy," He said under his breath.

"Brat, this village isn't yours any longer. Mwahahahaha!" The leader points his index finger at Lucifero. "B-Bossu," one of the subordinates calls him. "What?" Ask the leader grinning in victory. "T-that ha-hair style... she's not Mia... SHE'S AIM!" as soon as he finishes it, scream, blood, pant, wince and groan is what covering the now silent street. Lifeless bodies lay here and there coldly. Crimson liquid covered the stupid boss's face as his subordinate's head smash into million pieces.

The Varia stares amusedly at the scene, knowing that without their ability and experience, they will be just like those villagers who are clueless from which direction that the attacks come from.

Aim walks calmly towards the once proud leader who is now looking like he had piss in his own pants. She then stops a meter in front of him before she hit the giant fan on the ground and swiftly sits on top of it.

"So, you want this village?" Aim asks in a cold, emotionless voice. The man shakily shook his head. "N-no... I-I will never ask it ever.. again."

Suddenly, Aim small feet plant themselves to the man's stomach. Making him fall on to the ground and she stand on him. "I want you take care of this stupid place that Mia really loves. Understood?" The man nod while tears continually run down his face.

Aim jumps toward the side and kick the man hardly, making the man slides backward a few meter and curl himself. The Varia is impressed.

Aim stand in front of Squalo fearlessly. "My name is Lucifero Aim. You're searching for Lucifero, right?" Aim lifts her head and look at Squalo. Squalo swear he will think the person in front of him is just an innocence looking child, except for a minute ago she just drank a big glass of Heavy Seas without getting drunk and beat/murder grown up men who is bulkier from her.

Squalo sigh. "Vooii, kid," he begun. "Yes, we're searching for Lucifero, but how can we know if you're the real one?" Squalo asked suspiciously.

Aim sighs deeply and shook her head. "I can't do this. Mia, take your place," She then untie the red ribbon on her side pigtail and put it into her pocket making the Varia feel confused.

"VOI! Brat, who you talking to?" Aim blink her eyes and the Varia stare curiously before,

"HEYOO! NICE TO MEET YAH!"The now jumping girl let out a high-pitched, cheerily voice full of happiness. A huge smile decorates the baby-faced girl.

A vein mark pop on the shark forehead. "VOOOIII! BRAT, DON'T YOU FUCKING MESS WITH US!" Squalo yell and swing his sword on the air. "Mm hm.. I don't mess with you. It seems that you had met Aim, my other counterpart." Mia smile sweetly and titled her head on to the side.

"Squ~ I think she have mental problem." Lussuria whispers at Squalo. He nods and almost sweat-dropping when Mia crouched down and start talking with a rock. Wait... what is sweat-dropping?

"Shishi," Mia then dodge a pair of knifes coming toward her. "Heh, a surprise attacks huh?" Mia watches Bel's floating knife. "Shishishi… the prince just wants to test you peasant," Mia stare at those floating knives. "HAH! I know this technique, it's called Girly Prince'y' Want To Dance, right?"

A big vein pops on Bel's forehead. "IT'S NOT GIRLY!" He then threw three knives to Mia. Mia stares at it blankly.

CLING!

CLING!

CLANK!

The black thingy on Mia's hand open thus showing it towards the Varia that it's a big, metal hand fan. The fan protecting Mia, making Bel's knifes lay on the ground. Mia's eyes set to the shock Varia Officers.

"Yes, I am Lucifero. The cursed child who doesn't deserve to live in this world," She smiles sweetly at them.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry guys for having abandoned this story for so long! I've made some progress and fixed some of the sentences! Hope you guys will stay tuned for more of Mia!<p>

Flame me. I don't care. If I can't accept the review, then I'm a bad writer as bad as… LoL! XD no words! But thnx and stay tuned for more!


End file.
